Report 280
Report #280 Skillset: Pureblade Skill: New Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: Pureblades have no critical wound level gut afflictions, thus limiting the usefulness of attacks against the gut (as heavy wound affs are only of limited usefulness) which, combined with the inability to completely choose which area to attack, renders some attacks useless. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Give Pureblade a critical level gut impale attack as well as a "rend" style ability that requires full balance to perform and causes noticeable damage as well as bleeding when performed if the person has not writhed free yet. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Give Pureblade the Disembowel timed insta as a strike/swing as a critical gut affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: . Player Comments: ---on 10/10 @ 00:36 writes: I'd be fine with a swing to gut having the disembowel option. I'm not sure it needs to be a strike, though? ---on 10/10 @ 13:12 writes: I don't like the idea of PB having an impale attack for the gut. I'd prefer solution #2, but echo Xenthos' sentiment that it probably doesn't need to be a strike. ---on 10/10 @ 14:06 writes: Pureblade needs more love than the other specs, but being one I am loathe to just say "OH HAY BUFFS" because of the obvious conflict of interest. Instead, I'll point out that the spec, compared to the others, lacks that sort of core, powerful, direct wound building ability that the other specs all have in some way shape or form. (Of course, those are the abilities that people usually complain about- pinleg, stun, AL doubletap). All that said, either of the above would give some sort of reason to at least work on gut. Both make thematic sense as well. I mean, it is a "huge frickin' sword", after all. :P ---on 10/12 @ 15:44 writes: I suggested critical level wounds to address the fact that Pureblade can hit high wounds fairly easily. An impale being at critical level wounds will not be easy to hit as well as the fact that writhing from impale only takes 2s and therefore you can writhe before they get balance back. I suggest a strike on suggestion 2 because, let's face it, it's not hard to heal disembowel and chance to not hit what you want or miss completely on a swing is overly high and the fact that Pureblade only gets one chance to hit any given wound- I think that making it a swing would not be beneficial at all for it. ---on 10/13 @ 04:14 writes: I'd be fine with seeing an impale-style attack from PBs at critical wounds on chest, or disembowel. Disembowel might make more sense, though, since All of the greatswords I can think of are slashing weapons (claymore, katana, I'm missing two). ---on 10/13 @ 18:59 writes: Back when I made a list of suggestions for Pureblade, suggestion 1 was on it. Pureblade has no "critical threat" jab on a non-standard area. I would have modified suggestion 1 though, in that it function like pinleg insofar as stopping tumble, it have an extended writhe time (it is a single attack with one toxin possible, not that huge), and a bigger rend/bleed value. This was my final change to push PB into the same tier as the other specs. Adding a stronger rend that functions like most IRE disembowels isn't bad, as long as the writhe is kept normal in that case. ---on 10/13 @ 22:39 writes: Pureblade's could use a critical wound on the gut, I'm in favour of Desitrus' comments. ---on 10/14 @ 03:04 writes: Desitrus' comment goes along similar to mine and in that sense, I think that my original Solution 1 suggestion would work well and with the fact that you can writhe faster than balance returns (making it not overly dangerous) there are still tactics that could be applied via PB afflictions to make it viable to accomplish. ---on 10/15 @ 15:38 writes: I like solution 1. Regular length impale time with a heavy damage rend finisher. Solution 2 is also good, but I do think it should be strike/swing. A PB gets only one shot to connect the swing compared to a BM's two, and Burstorgans is a strike so it's not like it's something new. ---on 10/15 @ 19:45 writes: Agree with Desi/Vath/Ceren.